Pein shrinks
by bloodyakatsukifangirl
Summary: Tobi used a shrinking jutsu to shrink Pein and now Pein has to stay that way until Tobi learns how to undo it. What will happen to Pein? Rated T for mild langauge for awhile. It'll get worse as the chapters go.
1. Pein shrinks!

**Okay a story on this account! Just to get people going on this account!**

**Please review!**

**Begin:**

It was a day in the Akatsuki's base. It was nice outside and in the Akatsuki base Tobi was running around looking for leader-sama.

"Leader!" Tobi yelled searching.

Pein was in the kitchen drinking coffee and Tobi ran in fast and yelled: "LEADER!" Which startled Pein and he dropped his coffee on the ground.

"Tobi don't do that." Pein growled.

"Sorry leader but Tobi wants to show you a jutsu I learned!" Tobi jumped up and down.

"Fine, what is it?" Pein asked.

"Shrinking jutsu!" Tobi cheered.

"Oh great it better not backfire like the last jutsu he showed me." Pein thought.

Flashback:

"Leader!" Tobi saw leader reading a book and jumped on him.

"Tobi what do you want?!" Pein growled pushing Tobi off.

"Tobi wants to show leader a new jutsu!" Tobi smiled under his mask.

"What is it?" Pein questioned.

"Turnnig people into kids!" Tobi answered.

"Then show it to me." Pein crossed his arms.

"Okay leader!" Tobi did some hand signs and a ray hit leader.

"Oops sorry leader." Tobi saw Pein as a 5 year old.

"I'll kill you!" Pein yelled.

Flashback ended:

"So I'll show it now!" Tobi did hand signs and again, the same thing happen when Tobi showed the kid jutsu. It hit Pein. Well it was chasing him right now.

"Tobi stop it from hitting me!" Pein shouted running away from it.

"Tobi hasn't learned that much yet." Tobi said.

"Oh just perfect!" Pein scowled.

Pein got hit by the ray and shrunk to the size of a paperchild.

"Wow you are very small leader." Tobi giggled.

"I swear one day I'll kill you!" Pein yelled.

"But look how cute you are!" Tobi cheered.

"Kill you!" Pein was getting pissed.

Tobi picked up Pein by his cloak and Pein got pissed.

"TOBI!" Pein yelled.

"What?" Tobi asked setting Pein on his hand.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Pein ordered.

"You'll get stepped on." Tobi pointed out.

"So what I just hate this." Pein mumbled.

"Why? Leader doesn't like being held?" Tobi questioned shocked sounding.

"Tobi...I'll give you two reasons why you should put me down...1: I'm your leader and you have to listen to me! 2: I'll kill you and have my other Peins kill you!" Pein shouted.

"Don't do that leader because Tobi is a good boy." Tobi loves saying that.

"THEN PUT ME DOWN!" Pein yelled.

"Where would I put you where you wouldn't get hurt?" Tobi was being a complete idiot.

Pein smacked his face with his hand. "Idiot." Pein thought.

"Just take me to Konan, I feel safer with her other then you!" Pein shouted.

"Okay leader-sama!" Tobi skipped out to the living room and Konan was watching TV.

"Konan!" Tobi yelled.

Konan turned around and sighed.

"Let me guess, you did something to Pein AGAIN?" Konan guessed.

"Uh I just turned him the size of those paperchild things." Tobi said quietly.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Konan ran over to Tobi and saw Pein.

"Leader said he wanted to be with you rather then me." Tobi sniffed.

Konan sighed and Tobi handed Pein to Konan. Konan took and Pein sat back down on the couch setting Pein on the coffee table.

"Why do you even look at his jutsus Pein?" Konan asked. "Yuo know it'll backfire."

"He won't stop bugging me if I don't." Pein sighed.

"True." Konan agreed. "but how are we going to get you big?"

"I don't know but I don't like being small. Everything is WAY too big." Pein looked around.

"What're you scared Pein?" Konan snickered.

"Shut it you wouldn't like it either." Pein scowled.

"Touché." Konan mumbled.

11:00pm:

Tobi still hasn't found out how to turn Pein big and Konan offered Pein that he could stay in her room for the night.

"Uh Konan...why can't I stay in my room?" Pein asked.

"It wouldn't be safe, someone could sneak in at night and take you!" Konan answered.

"But..." Pein tried not to tell her something.

"But what? Becuase you wear pajamas?" Konan giggled.

"Konan!" Pein yelled.

"Well I think you look cute in them." Konan smiled.

Pein blushed a little. "I just don't wear them in front of people."

"Well you're my friend and we've been together for a long time so you don't have to be shy about it." Konan said.

"I'm not being shy." Pein lied.

"Riiiiight." Konan rolled her eyes.

Pein glared at her. Pein sighed and said he'd be in her room for the night but she better not laugh. She had said she promised. All Tobi did was shrink Pein's pajamas which made Pein bang his head against the wall for him seeing those.

"You look cute Pein." Konan said as Pein had hs pajamas on.

"Shut it." Pein looked like he felt embarrassed.

Konan just giggled. "Hey I'm wearing pajamas so don't feel embarrassed."

"Besides, you're pajamas look cool and Akatsuki like." Konan added. "Unlike mine."

Pein had the Akatsuki clouds on his pajamas and his pajamas were red. Konan just had butterflies on her blue pajamas. (Which do you like best?)

"Whatever." Pein crossed his arms like a stubborn kid would.

Konan giggled and used her finger to rub Pein's hair. Pein just glared at her.

"What? You are too cute not to do that." Konan giggled.

"Don't do it." Pein said in a grumpy voice. "Though I only like Konan doing it." Pein thought.

Konan knew Pein didn't mind, he just felt weird when she did that. When he was big Konan used to play with Pein's pointy hair and Konan would giggle and Pein would glare. Konan's excuse was: "What its fun to do." then smiles a sweet, kind, and innocent smile.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your pajamas and how I like to do that to you." Konan smiled.

"Whatever." Pein mumbled.

Konan just rolled her eyes and picked up Pein and set him on her bed.

"You need anything Pein-sama?" Konan asked.

"No..." Pein said. "Wow she barley calls me Pein-SAMA." Pein thought.

"Well you have to sleep at the end of my bed but if you want you can go up a little more." Konan told him.

"Okay..." Pein said quetly.

"If you need anything wake me up okay?" Konan said.

"Yeah Konan." Pein mumbled because Konan cared a little too much...

Konan got into bed and gave Pein a small blanket and again reminded him that if he needed anything she was there for him. Konan fell asleep 10 minutes later and Pein knew Konan's true feeling by now...

**End of chapter and below is what the Akatsuki think:  
**  
**Well that was the first chapter un!**

Pein: Why was it me!? And why do you make me look stubborn?!

Well you are un.

Deidara: Hey that's my un un!

Well I guess its contagious un.

Konan: (Looking online at PeinXKonan fanart.)

Pein: (Backs away from Konan)

I guess she really likes you un. (Whispering)

Pein: Shut up...

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Pein: Tobi is a bad boy for turning me small.

Tobi: (Cries) Tobi is sorry!

Konan: Aw Pein you made him cry. (Goes over to Tobi) Its okay Tobi is still a good boy. Pein is just mean huh?

Tobi: (Sniffs) yes! He is a meanie!

Pein: Ass. (mumbles)

(Picks up Pein by the cloak) man that IS fun to do un.

Pein: I hate everyone!

(Giggles) whatever Pein. We know what you think of Konan un.

Pein: EH?! I hate you even more!

Okay bye everyone un! Wish me luck with this stubborn Pein un!

Pein: What's that suppose to mean?!

I'm ending it un!

Pein: He-  



	2. The next morning

**Here is the next chapter un! Please enjoy un!**

And comment un! Sorry for some spelling errors un!

Konan woke up the next morning and saw Pein was still asleep. Konan just smiled seeing how cute he looked. Konan knew she loved Pein but didn't know how to show it. Pein started to open his eyes.

"Hey Pein-sama are you awake?" Konan asked.

"I just woke up Konan." Pein answered sitting up.

"I can tell." Koann rolled her eyes.

"I still hate being small, do you have any idea how huge you look?" Pein questioned.

"How big do I look?" Konan asked.

"I can't really describe i you're just huge." Pein mumbled.

"What're you scared?" Konan joked.

"No..." Pein crossed his arms feeling insulted.

Konan giggled and picked up Pein. "You don't like being held huh?" Konan asked with Pein sitting on her hand.

"No I don't." Pein growled.

"Well are you hungry?" Konan questioned.

"Kind of." Pein shrugged.

"Well then lets go get something to eat in the kitchen." Konan was about to go out when Pein started to talk again.

"Um Konan? Can I change into my cloak first." Pein didn't want the others to see him in pajamas. It would be embaressing.

Konan giggled. "Yeah Pein you can." Konan set Pein on her table and gave Pein his cloak and left the room.

"I don't know why Konan cares." Pein thought taking off his pajama top.

Pein started to think about how Konan acts around him. And she seems to LOVE him instead of liking him as a friend. Soon Pein had his cloak on and Konan came back in.

"Ready Pein?" Konan asked picking him up.

"What does it look like." Pein mumbled.

Konan couldn't help but giggle and walked out to the kitchen. The others were up and Tobi was telling them what he did.

"You know leader is going to kill you when he turns back." Kakuzu pointed out.

"Wait let him kill Tobi un!" Deidara said.

Everyone looked at Deidara wanting to agree but not in front of Tobi. Konan walked into the kitchen and then everyone saw Pein.

"I guess the nut brain told the truth." Kisame snickered.

"Hey leader and Konan!" Tobi waved.

"We are right here Tobi so you don't have to wave." Konan pointed out.

"Tobi knows, Tobi just loves to say hi!" Tobi smiled under his mask.

Konan rolled her eyes and sat down and set Pein on the table.

"Hey leader how big does everything look hmm?" Deidara asked.

"What do you think?" Pein growled.

"I was never that small un." Deidara put his finger above Pein's head shocked how small he was.

"He doesn't like being held is the only thing." Konan told them.

"Why not? I would like being carried everywhere and it would make me feel like someone cares." Zetsu said.

"Leader its not as bad as you think." Sasori pointed out. "There are good things."

"Like what?" Pein asked not believing him.

"Well you don't have to walk everywhere, and you get taken care of." Sasori replied.

"But I don't want to be taken care of." Pein mumbled.

"Hey can I hold you leader?" Hidan questioned in a cheerful voice.

Pein was surprised how Hidan was acting, but no one would want to be held by HIM.

"Uh...um..." Pein fiddled with his fingers not knowing what to say without Hidan getting pissed.

"Uh Hidan I don't think you should." Konan choked up.

"Why not? I'm careful!" Hidan growled.

"Yes I bet you are." Konan lied. "Not." Konan thought.

"Then what is the problem I just want to see how small he is!?" Hidan yelled.

"Well maybe you can but that is up to Pein since it is his body and he is not a pet." Konan told him.

"I know I know. So can I leader? Its not like I'll kill you!" Hidan rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh great..." Pein thought. "Uh...what do you want to do with me?" Pein wanted to make sure because maybe Hidan was still angry about sealing the two tails...

Flashback:

"C'mon just a little longer!" Hidan complained about to fight the reinforcements sent for team Asuma.

"Its time to seal the two tails. Return immediately." Pein said.

"Hmph!" Hidan mumbled.

Kakuzu jumped next to Hidan. "We'll be back, so be ready." Kakuzu said.

"Lets go Hidan." Kakuzu looked at Hidan.

"That shithead leader, next time I'm cursing HIM!" Hidan growled.

Then Hidan started to yell at Pein for not telling him their plans.

End flashback:

"And anothe time." Pein thought.

Another flashback:

"Leader no fair why did you cut off my head!" Hidan yelled.

"Then don't disobey me." Pein mumbled.

"F*** you leader!" Hidan shouted.

"Whatever." Pein started to walk away.

"W-wait leader! Help me at least get Kakuzu!" Hidan begged.

Pein just went into his office ignoring him.

End flashback:

"Yeah I did that to him a lot." Pein thought.

"LEADER!" Hidan yelled.

Pein covered his ears. "Damn it! You know I'm smaller so it was louder." Pein growled.

"Sorry but you wouldn't answer!" Hidan crossed his arms.

"Well don't have to yell." Pein scowled.

"Just tell me yes or no!" Hidan was getting pissed.

"Okay...you can hold me but only for a minute, ONLY a MINUTE." Pein said.

"Yay!" Hidan smiled.

Hidan picked up Pein and Pein didn't really like HIM holding him.

"Wow you are so small leader!" Hidan said.

"Duh." Pein mumbled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you do look cute small." Hidan laughed.

Pein growled and bit Hidan's finger just out of anger.

"Ow why'd you do that leader?!" Hidan whinned.

"Don't piss me off." Pein growled.

"Uh Hidan I think Pein doesn't want to be with you anymore." Konan pointed out.

"So what he pisses me off anyway." Hidan set Pein back on the table and crossed his arms.

Konan picked up Pein. "Did he hurt you?" Konan whispered to Pein worried.

"I'm fine Konan." Pein sighed.

Konan nodded and set Pein back down. Konan got Pein osmething small to eat and the others kept asking Pein questions.

"What does it feel like to be small un?" Deidara asked intrested.

"Uncomfortable." Pein answered in a pissed voice.

"How small do you think you are?" Sasori questioned.

"I don't know!" Pein scowled. "Stop asking me questions!"

"Well we've never been small so we're curious." Kakuzu told him.

"I know but all your questions are too loud." Pein whined.

Everyone was shocked to see leader complain. He used to never complain.

"Who will take care of him when you're gone Konan un?" Deidara turned to Konan.

"I don't know, maybe each of you get a turn to take care of him because I'm gone for 2 weeks." Konan answered.

"OH GREAT! I forgot about that. I'm so dead." Pein thought.

"Starting when?" Tobi questioned.

"This afternoon." Konan replied.

Pein gulped thinking about how the others would treat him.

Afternoon:

"See ya guys! Take care of Pein! And today I'm letting Sasori take care of him! I put up a chart okay?" Konan reminded them about to leave.

"Okay we get it." the Akastuki mumbled.

"Okay, Pein you have to stop holding onto my hand." Konan saw Pein was holding onto her hand.

"Don't leave me with them you know how they are." Pein said.

"I know but its important that I leave. Trust me I'll know if they do anything to you and they'll be ahes the next thing you know." Konan smiled.

"Fine Konan." Pein let go of her ahnd but still worried about the others.

Konan handed Sasori Pein and left. What would the other Akatsuki do to Pein....?

**Well I hope you enjoyed un! I worked hard on this un and it took me an hour un!**

Pein: You just had to leave me with them!?

Shut up Pein its part of the plot of the story un.

Pein: I hate the plot!

Deidara: akatsukigirl312 you are still using my un un!

Sorry its a habit un!

Hidan: *Picks up Pein* hehe I have a score to settle with you.

No bad Hidan put him down un.

Hidan: *Puts Pein down* I hate you.

Well please comment and Fav it if you will un!

Thanks for reading un!

Pein: MAKE HER TURN ME BIG!

Shut up Pein un!

END FOR NOW!


	3. Captured!

Sasori had Pein right now and had to take care of him for the day. Pein hated Konan being gone. Pein was quiet a lot and Sasori got curious.

"Why are you so quiet leader?" Sasori asked.

"No reason..." Pein lied.

"But why are you quiet?" Sasori repeated.

"I don't know just take me to my room!" Pein ordered.

"Fine leader." Sasori rolled his eyes and went into Pein's room and set Pein on his bed.

Sasori knew Pein wanted to be alone for a LONG time so Sasori left the room to go see what the others were doing.

"God why did Konan have to leave when I was small." Pein growled.

Just then Pein heard noises not made from the other members. Pein went to the window sill and saw Konoha ninjas Gai, Kakashi, and Asuma.

"Oh great if they see me this small they will be able to capture me." Pein thought.

Pein teleported under the bed because that is all he could do since his chakra lines were smaller. Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma broke in and Kakashi put down his mask so he could use his sharrigon.

"Now lets get those Akatsuki and show them the power of youth!" Gai smiled and his teeth sparkled.

"Remeber all we need is one member." Asuma reminded him.

"Still I'm going to show this group the power of youth!" Gai said.

"Wait, I sense chakra in this room." Kakashi told them.

Pein froze. "Shit did they find me?" Pein thought.

"Where is the chakra coming from?" Asuma asked.

"It seems I found their leader but it seems something is different about him." Kakashi answered. "and he is under the bed which something must be different with him."

Asuma looked under the bed and saw Pein. "Yep there he is and he is very small."

"Shit!" Pein mumbled.

"You mean he shrunk?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes big enough he can sit on our hands." Asuma replied standing up.

"Damn I can't do anything." Pein gulped.

"So who's going to get him?" Asuma asked.

"Let me so I can show him the power of youth!" Gai smiled.

"I think I should since Gai goes a little too far." Kakashi sighed.

"I do not my rival!" Gai scowled.

"Whatever." Kakashi mumbled.

Kakashi put his hand under the bed and saw Pein too. Pein kept trying to back away. When you're that small you can't really do anything that could hurt someone other then bite someone.

"Just come on and we won't have to force you to come." Kakashi said.

"No freaking way." Pein growled.

"Fine usually I am the good cop but I guess we can't reason with you." Kakashi sighed. "Listen we aren't here to kill you, the Hokage just wants a member captured and we won't kill you."

"Still no." Pein said simply.

"Fine then." Kakashi almost had Pein but Pein kept backing away.

But the bad news was that Pein went to the wall and was at the end of the bed. He couldn't do anything but wait to be captured which wasn't for an Akatsuki leader to do.

"Crap..." Pein mumbled.

Kakashi grabbed Pein and Pein got pissed.

"I HATE BEING PICKED UP AND GRABBED NOW PUT ME DOWN!!!" Pein yelled as Kakashi stood up.

"Damn he is loud for his size." Asuma pointed out.

"I HATE BEING HELD SO PUT ME DOWN!" Pein shouted.

"Just shut it." Gai sad.

"Damn it!" Pein mumbled.

"Now to report to Tsunade." Kakashi said as they started to leave with Pein.

"I hope he doesn't complain while we are leaving." Asuma sighed.

Almost at Konoha:

"JUST TAKE ME BACK!" Pein had been yelling the whole time.

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Asuma growled.

"Not until you take me back to the base." Pein crossed his arms.

"We can't under Tsunade's orders." Kakashi was getting ticked off as well.

"F*** her." Pein mumbled. You can tell Pein is pissed.

At Konoha FINALLY:

"And now to go to her office." Kakashi walked over to Tsunade's office and Gai and Asuma followed.

Asuma knocked on Tsunade's door.

"Enter." Tsunade's voice came.

Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai came in with Pein in Kakashi's hand lookd VERY pissed.

"Is that their leader?" Tsunade was about to laugh.

"Yes and we found him this way. He was easy to capture but is VERY annoying." Kakashi answered.

"Put him on my desk." Tsunade ordered.

Kakashi nodded and set Pein on her desk. She kept trying not to laugh.

"Wow so you are the Akatsuki's leader." Tsunade asked.

"What does it look like bitch?" Pein growled in a annoyed voice.

"What did you just call me!?" Tsunade scowled.

"You heard me." Pein said.

"Well you better not call me that again or else I'll kill you!" Tsunade threatened.

"Yeah, yeah whatever just why am I here?" Pein questioned.

"We're gonig to keep you here to lure the other Akatsuki and we won't harm you unless you piss us off." Tsunade answered.

"What're you going to keep me like a pet?!" Pein growled. "Or more likely BAIT."

"Pretty much both. The pet part kind of because we're going to keep you and you're gonig to listen." Tsunade said.

"NO f******* way will I agree to this." Pein yelled.

"You have to." Tsunade smiled. "You're too small to do anything."

"Shut it!" Pein crossed his arms.

"Wow you act-" Tsunade was cut off.

"I know what you're going to saw." Pein growled.

Tsunade snickered and couldn't help it.

"Oh great this just had to happen!" Pein thought.

****

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter un!

Pein: Why'd I have to get captured!?

I like to torture you un! What can I say un!

Pein: I hate you SOOOOOOOO much un.

Whatever Pein un.

Please comment un!

(Looks at Pein) say comment un!

Pein: no

yes un.

Pein: No

YES un!

Pein: NO!

(Picks up Pein) Yes you will say it un!

Pein: Fine you bitch!

Pein: Please comment! There!

*Snickers* *Evil smile*

Pein: Uh why do you have that smile?

No reason un…(sensored for your own protection)

END FOR NOW!


	4. Picking who to be with

Well it had been 4 hours since Pein had been captured by Konoha. By now Pein was pissed off with them. Yeah he had been yelling at them this whole time.

"You know I can't take his complaining anymore." Kakashi was banging his head against the wall.

"Well how can we think about who he'll stay with, with him yelling at us?" Tsunade had punched the wall a couple times.

Yeah that is how badly Pein has been yelling. (*Snicker*) Though he had taken a break a COUPLE times.

"FOR GODS SAKE YOU KNOW YOU WON'T WIN SO TAKE ME BACK!" Pein yelled at them more because he knew it was pissing them off.

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" Asuma shouted.

"NO BECAUSE ITS PISSING YOU GUYS OFF." Pein crossed his arms not stopping yelling.

They started to not be able to take this anymore and Tsunade punched the wall again.

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade growled.

"NO!" Pein scowled.

"YES!" Tsunade yelled.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"This'll be awhile." Asuma mumbled.

1 hour later:

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"OH F*** THIS!" Tsuande growled.

Tsuande picked Pein up by his cloak collar. "YOU BETTER STOP OR I'LL DISSECT YOU INSTEAD!" Tsuande yelled.

Pein just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Finally SOME quiet." Kakashi sighed.

"Good now stay that way!" Tsuande set Pein back down on her desk.

"Whatever you bitch." Pein thought. Yeah Pein is pissed.

"Now I can think." Tsunade mumbled.

Tsunade thought about who Pein would stay with until the Akatsuki came for him. Someone who didn't have bad anger issues and kill him. Someone who is strong at the same time and someone who Tsunade can trust.

"Wait I know." Tsuande thought.

"I figured out who can take care of the Akatsuki leader until the Akatsuki come." Tsuande said.

"Who?" Asuma asked.

"My student Sakura. She may have some anger issues but that's only around Naruto." Tsunade answered.

"You sure Hokage? Sakura can be a bit...violent." Kakashi pointed out. "I used to teach her too, so I know."

"I know but for some reason, Sakura has been nicer around Naruto so maybe she is calming down with the Sasuke is gone thing." Tsunade said.

"Yeah...well then we'll tell her." Asuma mumbled.

"Oh great, I'm with a girl with anger issues and she probably would try and kill me." Pein thought. "Hopefuly its not as bad as having to be with this bitch."

30 minutes later:

They had called Sakura and told her about the job she was assigned and she knew since the Hokage was her sensei. Soon she knocked on the door.

"Enter." Tsunade said.

Sakura came in.

"Good Sakura you came. Now you already know the details right?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah well you know not to kill the Akatsuki leader right?" Tsuande asked.

"Yes." Sakura sighed.

"Good then he's going with you but no killing." Tsunade reminded her.

"I know Hokage-sama." Sakura said.

"Then here he is you'll be taking care of him." Tsuande handed Sakura Pein.

Sakura took Pein. "I know Hokage-sama."

"So this is her." Pein thought. "She better not piss me off."

"You may leave Sakura." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded and walked out of the office with Pein.

"So you are the Akatsuki leader?" Sakura asked.

"What does it look like." Pein crossed his arms.

"Just asking." Sakura mumbled.

"Whatever." Pein said.

"Hey you're going to have to be with me until the other Akatsuki come so why don't we get along?" Sakura was trying to be nice.

"Why do you want to be nice to me?" Pein asked.

"So I won't have to be a jerk." Sakura giggled.

"Fine..." Pein agreed. "We'll be nice to each other but you better not piss me off."

"What would you do?" Sakura questioned.

"Uh....whatever." Pein mumbled.

Sakura giggled because she knew he couldn't really do anything.

Sakura arrives at her house:

Sakura's mom was on a mission for a few weeks so Sakura went up to her room with Pein.

"I can't believe I'm being nice to him." Sakura thought.

"Well this is where you have to stay until the Akatsuki come for you." Sakura mumbled.

"Uh whatever." Pein said quietly.

"Uh is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No..." Pein lied.

"Okay..." Sakura set Pein on her bed.

"Oh great I'm starting to...no oh f***." Sakura thought.

"...?" Pein looked confused on why Sakura was staring at him. "Uh hello?"

"What?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts.

"Why are you staring at me?" Pein questioned.

"Uh...um..." Sakura sweat dropped.

Pein looked curious.

"Damn I don't want him to know that I think he is cute...Oh god I like him!" Sakura thought.

"Uh should I change the subject?" Pein still was confused.

"Yes!" Sakura said quickly.

"Uh okay..." Pein didn't have a clue on why she was acting like that...

**Well sorry it was kind of short but I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	5. Sakura's secret feelings for Pein

It had been an hour since Sakura had taken Pein home. Sakura was getting bored and decided to invite a new friend over. Her name was Ronshi.

"So can you come over Ronshi?" Sakura was on her cell phone.

"Sure." Ronshi said.

"Cool. Just so you know I have the Akatsuki leader here so yeah I have to watch him at the same time." Sakura told her friend.

"Oh well I'll be over there soon." Ronshi hung up and so did Sakura.

"Who is this Ronshi girl?" Pein asked.

"Oh a friend of mine. She's just coming over to hang out." Sakura answered.

"Whatever." Pein said. "Wait...Ronshi? I think she was a old member of Akatsuki." Pein thought. "Or still is..."

Ronshi arrives:

Sakura heard the doorbell ring and she went to the front door and a girl with stitches like Kakuzu was there.

"Hey Sakura." Ronshi said.

"Hey Ronshi come on in." Sakura said.

Ronshi came in and Sakura went back to her room and told Ronshi to follow. Ronshi followed.

"Hey Pein this is Ronshi." Sakura introduced.

"Yeah hey." Pein mumbled.

"Well Ronshi you want to watch TV?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Ronshi answered.

"Okay I'll be right back, I'll get a movie." Sakura left the room.

Ronshi looked at Pein. "You do know who I am right?"

"Yes, you used to be a memeber of Akatsuki." Pein said.

"Used to?" Ronshi looked confused. "I still am. You just sent me on a mission and Im' still on it."

"Well then how come I havent got a report yet?" Pein asked.

"I've been busy here." Ronshi answered. "And I can tell you got captured."

"Well isn't it obvious?" Pein crossed his arms.

"Yeah..." Ronshi shrugged.

Sakura walked in with a movie and put it in the TV.

"What movie are we watching?" Ronshi questioned.

"You'll see." Sakura replied.

Ronshi just shrugged. The two girls sat of the ground watching TV. (And just so you know Ronshi is WAY older then Sakura, Ronshi is 57 years old)

After the movie:

It was 11:00pm and the movie was over. Ronshi had to leave but said she would come over tomorrow. Sakura just nodded.

"You tired yet Pein?" Sakura asked once Ronshi left.

"Kind of." Pein mumbled.

"Well I'm kind of tired too so you want to go to bed now?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I guess." Pein shrugged.

Sakura then noticed she was looking at Pein again and turned around and slapped herself.

"He is the Akatsuki leader snap out of it girl!" Sakura thought.

"Uh..." Pein looked confused.

"Uh well anyway I'll get you a blanket and pillow so yeah." Sakura dashed out.

"What in the world is with her?" Pein thought.

Sakura came back in a couple minutes with a small pillow and blanket. "Uh here." Sakura set the blanket and pillow next to him.

"What is with you?" Pein had a quetioning look on his face.

"Uh...um..." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Pein crossed his arms.

"Its just that....well...." Sakura fiddled with her fingers like Hinata would.

"Just tell me for gods sake." Pein said.

"Uh lets just say I think you're....um...cute...a little." Sakura said quietly.

"Oh..." Pein knew what she meant.

"Uh change the topic! Anyway do you want to sleep on the floor or on the ground?" Sakura asked changing the topic.

"I don't care really." Pein shrugged.

"Well its more comfortable on my bed so yeah." Sakura pointed out.

"Then I guess I'll sleep at the end of your bed, I don't know." Pein mumbled.

"Okay." Sakura said. "I'm going to go change into my pajamas, you need anything to sleep in?" Sakura asked.

"Uh...not really." Pein though didn't want to sleep in his cloak.

"Well okay." Sakura walked into her bathroom to change.

Now that Pein knew what Sakura felt about him he felt safer around her. Thoguh a little freaked out that she likes him. Sakura came out in her pajamas.

"So you ready to go to bed Pein?" Sakura asked.

"Uh yeah." Pein said.

Pein had found a spot at the end of Sakura's bed and had already made a bed.

"You get stuff done fast." Sakura pointed out.

"When you are the Akatsuki leader you never get a break." Pein sighed.

"So you're used to working?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah..." Pein replied.

Sakura got into her bed with Pein at the end of her bed.

"Well goodnight." Sakura turned out the lights.

"Yeah..." Pein mmubled.

Sakura fell asleep 10 minutes later but Pein was still awake.

"I don't feel comfortable sleeping here. Since it isn't my home." Pein thought.

But 20 minutes later Pein got too tired and fell asleep.

Next morning:

Sakura woke up and saw Pein asleep still. Pein though didn't look like he was sleeping well.

"I wonder what he is dreaming about." Sakura thought.

What was happening in Pein's dreams was him having to see the death of his family over and over again. And he even saw Konan die. It wasn't a pleasent dream to have.

"Hmm he also looks cold by how he is shaking a bit." Sakura looked at Pein.

Sakura got another small blanket and put it on Pein. Pein stopepd shaking a bit.

"Why am I being nice?! He is the Akatsuki leader!" Sakura thought.

Sakura, again, couldn't stop looking at him. Sakura slapped herself again.

"Damn it why does he have to be hot?!" Sakura thought.

Pein started to wake up a little. Sakura saw.

"You awake?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah..." Pein sat up.

"What were you dreaming about?" Sakura asked.

"Uh....well...its just not fun to remeber..." Pein turned away.

"You can tell me. Sometimes its better to talk about it then keep it in your head." Sakura pointed out.

Sakura gently picked up Pein and had him sitting on her hands. Pein though, surpriseingly didn't get pissed.

"Okay I guess you're right." Pein said quietly.

Sakura just was waiting to listen.

"Well I just saw my family's death over and over again and then saw someone in my group die..that person is important to me..." Pein told Sakura quietly.

"I've had those kind of dreams before, except it was Naruto dying, also Sasuke. So everyone has those kind of dreams sometimes." Sakura said.

"Oh..." Pein looked at Sakura.

"Well you hungry at all?" Sakura asked changing the subject.

"Uh a little. I actually haven't eaten for about a day." Pein answered.

"Well then I'll get you something to eat." Sakura still had Pein in her hands and walked out with him.

Her house was quiet since her mom was gone. Sakura went into the kitchen and set Pein on the counter.

"So what do you want?" Sakura questioned looking in the fridge.

"I don't know, what do you have?" Pein asked.

"Uh eggs, toast, ramen, waffles, and shrimp I don't know." Sakura shrugged.

"I don't care really what I eat. At the base we usually fight over what to have for breakfast." Pein told her.

"Oh so its crazy there?" Sakura was getting out some food at the same time asking Pein this stuff.

"Yeah really crazy." Pein answered sighing.

Sakura just nodded and gave Pein something very small. Sakura was eating some ramen at the table and had set Pein on the table.

"So what is it like being small?" Sakura was starting to be like the Akatsuki.

"Uncomfortable at times." Pein answered.

"Are you uncomfortable right now?" Sakura asked.

"Not really." Pein replied.

Sakura nodded and kept talking to Pein. She was actually becoming FRIENDS with him. Weird...

**Well I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	6. A normal day or not?

Well here is the next chapter and I have a new character un. Katsumochi is his character's name un.

The link to his profile are below in the artist's comments un.

Well enjoy un!

_________________________________________________________________

Sakura and Pein had already finished breakfast when Sakura got a call from the Hokage.

"Hello?" Sakura has answered her phone.

"Yes Sakura this is the Hokage." Tsuande said.

"Uh what do you need Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Listen I know you are trying to be nice and all but I've been having ninjas spy on you." Tsunade told her.

"YOU WHAT?!" Sakura yelled.

Pein was still on the table and looking confused on why she was yelling.

"Listen I need you to be more strict to him. You are being WAY too nice." Tsunade said.

Sakura sighed. "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Good now I need you to still take care of him, you are doing fine but make him feel a little more threatened. Okay?" Tsuande said. "Or else I'll take him and you know how I am."

"Okay." Sakura hung up sadly. Sakura was trying to be nice but now that people are spying on her it'll be hard to be nice to Pein.

"What was that all about?" Pein questioned.

"Listen I have to be more strict to you or else you'll go with Tsunade-sama." Sakura told Pein.

"I don't care. I'd rather be with you then that...women." Pein didn't want to say bitch without Sakrua getting mad.

"Yeah but I can't really be nice to you anymore so yeah...though I'll try not and be too mean..." Sakura ddin't want to be mean.

"You know there are better ways to stop people from spotting you." Pein said.

"Really?" Sakura looked confused on how he could stop people from spying on her.

"Watch." Pein put up his hand and a bunch of ninjas appeared on the ground.

Sakura's eyes windened. "What the hell?"

"Ugh my head how in the world were we found?" one ninja rubbed their head.

"You actually MADE them appear?" Sakura looked shocked.

"I can draw people in and it comes in handy." Pein answered.

"Oh great." one ninja growled.

"Stop spying on me and tell Tsunade that I'm being strcit got it?!" Sakura scowled.

"We won't listen to you." one ninja said.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura used her strength to punch that guy into a wall.

The other ninjas ran out, Sakura looked at Pein.

"Thanks for getting them to show up. Now I won't be spyed on. And I won't have to be a jerk." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah whatever." Pein said trying to be tough since he is the Akatsuki leader.

Sakura giggled knowing what he fully meant to say was: You're welcome.

"Yeah okay." Sakura picked up Pein gently. "You want to watch TV?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Pein shrugged.

Sakura walked into the living room with Pein and sat down then set him on her lap.

"So what do you like to watch?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't really know and I don't care. At the base we never got to watch what we want." Pein sighed.

"So they fight over the TV too?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah." Pein mumbled.

"Do you usually ever get a break?" Sakura asked.

"Not really." Pein said in a glump voice.

"Well would you count this as a break?" Sakura looked at Pein.

"I don't really know its not fun being small and I like my breaks to be fun." Pein muttered.

"Oh well I'll just look through the channels." Sakura picked up the remote and turned on the Tv.

Nothing good was really on. Other then little kids shows like Barney and Elmo. Until Sakura landed on a movie called: I am legend.

"You like scary movies or movies like this?" Sakura asked Pein.

"Again I don't care what I watch." Pein crossed his arms.

"Fine then we'll watch it." Sakura pushed select and they watched I am Legend.

After the movie:

Now that the movie was over it was 12:00pm. It was still pretty early and Sakura had errands to run. She wasn't aloud to leave Pein at home so she would have to take him with.

Sakura had Pein in her room and Sakura had watched one more thing on TV. Sakura went into her room and looked at Pein.

"Listen I need to run some errands and you have to go with me." Sakura told him.

"Where do you need to go?" Pein asked.

"Store and I have to mail something. Not that much to do." Sakura replied.

"Fine but one question, where will you put me?" Pein questioned.

"Uh I don't know, pocket or my bag that I carry around." Sakura shrugged.

"I don't care, either of those." Pein said.

"Fine then I'll just put you in my bag." Sakura said.

"Fine then." Pein sighed.

Sakura picked up Pein and put Pein in her bag.

"You sure you can stand being in there?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine for gods sake." Pein growled.

Pein had enough room and he could look out.

"I just like to make sure." Sakura said.

"Whatever. You are worse then Konan." Pein mumbled the last part.

"Who is-" Sakura was cut off.

"-someone in the Akatsuki." Pein said.

"Okay..." Sakura looked confused.

Sakura ignored it and walked out the door with Pein still in her bag. The first stop was the store. Sakura walked into the store and looked at a list of what she needed to get.

"Why did I have to go with you again?" Pein asked looking out of Sakura's bag.

"Because I can't leave you alone." Sakura whispered down to him.

"Whatever." Pein went back in her bag.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at the list again.

After shopping:

Sakura walked out of the store with a small bag or the stuff she bought. Mostley ninja tools and stuff to practice healing jutsus on.

"Now just to mail this note to Gaara." Sakura took a note out of her pocket and put it in a mail slot. (I don't really think though that Konoha has that :D)

Then she saw a boy walk by that had green and black hair it seemed. A lot of green and black clothes though. Sakura wanted to meet this boy. Sakura walked up to him.

"Hey what is your name?" Sakura questoioned.

The boy looked at her. "My name is Katsumochi Raiden."

_________________________________________________________________

Its late over here but I'm finished with this chapter un.

Pein: Why do you make me look stubborn.

Because you are un.

Deidara: Hey leader hmm.

Pein: What?

Deidara: Konan and Sakura are still fighting over you and are looking for you un.

Pein: Oh god they might try and keep me as a pet and cuddle me! Hide me!

Konan and Sakura: Pein where are you?!

Deidara: Uh where could you hoide un?

Pein: I don't care just somewhere away from them!

Deidara: Well I can't pick you up because my mouths in my hands will lick you or eat you hmm.

*Konan and Sakura come* Konan: Pein you're going to be my pet!

Sakura: No I'm going to cuddle him.

Pein: Help me! *Hides behind me*

Whatever, they like you so enjoy them un. *Walks away*

Pein: Help...me...

*Konan and Sakura have evil smiles and looking at Pein*

Pein: ah crap....

*Sensored*

END FOR NOW UN!


	7. Shopping

Well here is the next chapter un! And of course enjoy bla bla bla un.

_________________________________________________________________

Sakura looked at the boy more. "So I've never seen you around the village."

"Yeah so." Katsumochi mumbled.

"Where are you from?" Sakura asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Katsumochi growled.

"Just asking." Sakura said.

"I'm just a villager okay?" Katsumochi scowled.

"Fine but do you want to be friends?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah sure." Katsumochi shrugged.

"Yeah well see you another time." Sakura started to walk away and head home.

"Whatever." Katsumochi muttered.

Once Sakura left Katsumochi took off his headband and put on a different headband. It was the waterfall village.

"No one knows that I'm in disguise." Katsumochi thought.

Back with Sakura:

Sakura made it home and took Pein out of her of her bag and set him on the table in the kitchen. Sakura looked at the clock.

"Wow time went by fast." Sakura pointed out looking at the clock.

It had been 2 hours already and it was 2:00pm. Sakura looked at Pein.

"So what do you want to do?" Sakura asked.

"You think I know?" Pein mumbled.

Sakrua was staring at him again and couldn't stop this time.

"Damn it why do I like him?!" Sakura thought.

"You're looking at me again." Pein sighed.

"Sorry now its becoming a habit." Sakura blushed a little.

"Yeah whatever." Pein muttered.

Soon Sakura stopped looking at him and snapped out of it.

"Hey you hungry?" Sakura questioned.

"A little..." Pein shrugged.

"You want something to eat?" Sakura asked.

"Sure..." Pein answered.

Sakura walked over to the fridge and made the smallest sandwitch she could make and gave it to him.

"Again you really are TOO nice to me." Pein said.

"Well I'm trying to be nice." Sakura smiled. "Hey I have an idea of what we could do today!"

"What?" Pein asked.

"Well lets go shopping, I know we were already out but it'll burn time." Sakura pointed out.

"Fine since I have no say in ANYTHING anymore." Pein growled.

"Well you still have a say in how you feel." Sakura said.

"Whatever." Pein mumbled.

"Hey maybe I could buy you new clothes or make you new clothes or a new one of those cloaks of your's." Sakura said.

"Why?" Pein asked.

"Just because that one your wearing looks dirty and you need some new clothes. I mean I bet every day the Akatsuki wear those." Sakura answered.

"Well yeah we are Akatsuki." Pein said.

"So that doesn't mean you shouldn't try a new look." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah but-" Pein was cut off.

"-But what?" Sakura questioned.

"I only wear my cloak. I don't want to wear something else." Pein growled.

"Well you should is all I'm saying. Plus...." Sakura snickered. "I want to dress you!"

Pein's eyes widened. "Uh yeah another time okay?"

"Well its not like I'll be looking at you." Sakura said.

"Still I can dress myself thank you." Pein didn't like where she was going.

"All I'll do is take off your cloak and the top of your under shirt." Sakura smiled.

"How the hell did you know I was wearing an under shirt?" Pein asked.

"I saw it through the cloak collar of your cloak." Sakura replied.

"Okay......." Pein was a little freaked out. "Why me?!" Pein thought.

"so can I dress you?" Sakura did the chibi eyes.

"Grrr fine but only cloak and under shirt NOTHING ELSE!" Pein finally gave in with an anime vein on his head.

"Yay!" Sakura said with a smile.

A little while later:

Pein had finished his lunch and Sakura had Pein on her shoulder and they were walking into a store.

"What is with girls and shopping?" Pein thought.

No one really asked about Pein for some odd reason. Sakura found cloths for making Pein's new clothes which Pein hated this, the whole time.

"She treats me like a small talking doll." Pein thought with a scowl on his face.

Soon Sakura had all the things she needed to make Pein some clothes. She seriously is treating him like a doll. Well how can you not. (:D)

Sakura made it home and walked to her room. She set Pein on her desk and sat in the chair that was to her desk.

"So what colors do you want the clothes to be?" Sakura asked.

"I don't care since I don't have the ability to say anything." Pein mumbled.

"Stop acting like that. I know you are just being stubborn." Sakura giggled.

"I am not." Pein growled.

"Whatever." Sakura used her finger to pat Pein on the head.

It reminded Pein of Konan. He still missed her. Since the other idiot memebers don't care if he got captured.

"Don't do that." Pein turned his head.

Sakura just giggled and tickled Pein a little with her finger. Sakura could tell he tried not to giggle.

"Whatever." Pein mumbled acting like nothing happen.

"Stop being so tough." Sakura laughed.

"Well stop acting like I'm a kid." Pein crossed his arms.

"Whatever you say." Sakura snickered.

Sakrua started working on Pein's new cloak and clothes and it took her 1 hour. It looked exactly like the one Pein was wearing, but clean.

"Well what do you think?" Sakura showed Pein the small cloak copy.

"It does look like the real one." Pein looked at it.

"Well now can I dress you?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Pein looked at her with a: "I wish I didn't say that I would" look.

"Come on its not like I'm a whore. Or a girl pervert." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah whatever just you know, nothing else but my cloak and under shirt." Pein reminded her.

"Of course." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah well dress me if you want but I'll hate it." Pein muttered.

Sakura giggled and gently too off Pein's cloak. And she was right, he did have an under shirt. Sakura held there for a minute looking at him.

"Hello?" Pein knew she was looking at him again.

"Oh yeah! Sorry..." Sakura continued.

Sakura took off his under shirt and saw his chest and Sakura looked at him again. Pein smacked his face with his hand.

"Can you do this without looking at me?" Pein questioned a little annoyed.

"Uh yeah continuing." Sakura was blushing a little because he knew she was looking at him.

Sakura put on the new cloak and put it on Pein. Pein was REALLY happy that was done with.

_________________________________________________________________

Holy f*** I have to go to bed un! But of course I always have time to see what Pein has to say now un.

Pein: Hate you!

Whatever well anyway hopefully this wasn't that short un.

Deidara: Still saying un.

*Konan and Sakura are still fighting*

Pein: You still have them fighting?

Yeah and I also have a new thing for you to call me other then akatsukigirl312 un!

Pein: what?

Saya un! My BFF calls me that un. I made a character thing for Saya in my gallery un. Now Pein say please comment un.

Pein: Why do I have to say in?

Because I said un. Now say it un!

Pein: Fine....please comment and fav if you will.

Good boy now goodbye un!

END FOR NOW UN!


	8. Pein's flashbacks

Saya: well I'm just going with my usual character and I won't have to say un.

So please enjoy!

_________________________________________________________________

"See was that so hard?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Yes since you kept looking at me." Pein growled.

"Eh well its hard not to." Sakura blushed a little feeling embaressed.

'Yeah whatever." Pein rolled his eyes.

Sakura just shrugged and picked Pein up and walked out of her room. She set him on the kitchen counter since she pretty much had no where else to be put. Sakura looked at the clock, 4:00pm.

"So what now?" Pein asked.

"Maybe I can invite some of my newest friends over." Sakura said. "You don't mind if they are here do you?"

"I'm fine with it." Pein mumbled.

Sakura just nodded and got on her cell phone and called Ronshi and Katsumochi. She told them she stll had Pein and that there was nothing really to do and she was bored. They just sighed and said they's come over.

Ronshi and Katsumochi arrive:

Sakura heard the door bell ring and answered it. Katsumochi and Ronshi were there.

"Hey guys." Sakura greeted.

"Hey." Ronshi and Katsumochi said.

"Come on in." Sakura let them in and Ronshi and Katsumochi came in.

"So what are we going to do?" Ronshi asked.

"I don't know, watch a movie." Sakura shrugged.

"Whatever and okay." Katsumochi said.

Katsumochi and Ronshi walked intothe living room and Sakura looked at Pein.

"You want to watch TV too." Sakura questioned.

"Sure..." Pein said.

Sakura picked up Pein and walked into the living room. Sakura found a seat on the couch and put Pein on her shoulder.

"So what movie are we watching?" Ronshi asked.

"Lord of the Rings." Sakura replied.

"Okay." Ronshi just started to watch the movie.

As everyone was watching the movie it started to remind Pein of the Akatsuki already. Once they had a movie night but with more people.

Flashback:

"LEADER!" Tobi barged into Pein's office.

"What the hell do you want?!" Pein asked growling at Tobi for barging in.

"Tobi has been thinking and I think the Akatsuki should have a movie night! Tobi rented movies!" Tobi told Pein.

Pein glared at him then sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!" Tobi cheered then skipped out to tell the others.

Movie night in flashback:

All the Akatsuki other then Pein were at a huge couch with different colors for each memeber. Pein's was orange for his hair color. Hidan was getting impaient and started banging on Pein's office door.

"Come on leader!" Hidan yelled.

"I'm coming god." Pein came out and growled at him. "I just have a lot of work to do."

"Whatever just take a break!" Hidan marched back to his seat which had a Jashin sign on it.

Pein just rolled his eyes and sat down in his seat.

"So what are we watching hmm?" Deidara asked Tobi.

"My favorite kid movie! Nightmare before Christmas!" Tobi answered.

The Akatsuki could've guessed but watched it anyway. They had a huge tub of popcorn thanks to Tobi making them enjoy the movie. They ended up kind of liking it.

End of Flashback:

Pein couldn't help it but had another flashback. It was about a huge Akatsuki feast. And it started in the kitchen.

Another flashback:

It was a day when all the Akatsuki memebers didn't have a mission and were home. It was dinner time and all the Akatsuki were in the kitchen trying to figure out who's turn it is to cook.

"I think its Konan's turn un." Deidara said.

"No I think it was leader." Sasori corrected.

Al lthe Akatsuki looked at Pein. Pein hadn't cooked ever. He always said he was too busy.

"Uh no I'm not a good cook I have work to do anyway." Pein lied.

"Come on leader, cook for once!" Hidan crossed his arms.

"Come on Pein, I'm not cooking." Konan said.

"Grrr fine." Pein gave in.

After Pein cooked, well it actually only took 30 minutes and the Akatsuki had a huge feast.

"Holy f**** when did leader learn how to cook!?" Hidan yelled looking at how much food Pein had cooked.

"I don't know." Pein said.

"HOLY SHIT! Leader cook more your food is awesome!" Hidan had already had a bite and was addicted.

"Geez." Pein thought.

So after every Akatsuki member ate everyone told im to cook more. That was only a week ago since he was shrunk.

End of flashback:

By the time Pein's flashbacks were over so was the movie. Then they watched another movie. Then another until it was 12:00pm and Ronshi and Katsumochi had to leave.

"See ya." Ronshi left and so did Katsumochi.

Sakura had Pein in her hands right now and looked down at him. "You tired yet?"

"A little..." Pein shrugged.

"You want to go to bed yet?" Sakura asked.

"I don't care." Pein said.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and walked to her room and set Pein on her bed.

"I'm going to get my pjs on you just find a place on the bed." Sakura walked into the bathroom to change.

Pein started to feel homesick for the Akatsuki base. Pein found a spot on the bed and decided he'd sleep there. Sakura came out of the bathroom with her pajamas on.

"Man you do stuff fast." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah so..." Pein said.

"Whatever." Sakura got in bed with Pein at the end of her bed again. "Goodnight." Sakura turned out the lights.

Pein again though couldn't sleep that well, still homesick and I wouldn't blame him for being homesick. Being small in someone who is suppose to be your enemy's house. But soon Pein fell asleep.

At the Akatsuki's base:

All the Akatsuki were panicking. They have been looking for Pein since the day he was captured.

"Damn it Sasori where did you last put him?!" Hidan shouted.

"In his room, he wanted to go in his room." Sasori answered.

"Well then where the hell is he?!" Hidan was Sasori were about to get in a fight.

"I don't know!" Sasori growled.

"Guys calm down un." Deidara tried his best to hold them from each other.

"Deidara your hands are licking my cloak." Sasori scowled.

"Sorry Danna un." Deidara said.

"Maybe we should get Konan, she'll know what to do." Kakuzu suggested.

"Yeah before she kills us and tears us limb from limb." Hidan pointed out.

"Good point." Kakuzu mumbled.

"Well we have no other choice then to call Konan hmm." Deidara gulped.

All the Akatsuki gulped. Maybe she won't kill them if she finds Pein.

_________________________________________________________________

Saya my chracter: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hey get out of here un.

Saya: I don't care its fun to be here.

Whatever un.

Pein: I hate my life. Hopefully Konan doesn't kill the other memebers.

Yeah that wouldn't be good un.

Saya: Well comment and fav if you will!

Hey that's my line or Pein's un!

Saya: so what.

I hate my character un. *Mumbles*

END FOR NOW UN!


	9. Saved!

Well here is the next chapter un! Sorry its kinda short.

_________________________________________________________________

At the Akatsuki's base, they were on the phone with Konan. She was on speaker phone.

"YOU LOST HIM?!" Konan yelled.

"Uh no Sasori did." the Akatsuki lied.

"No I didn't he wanted to go in his room!" Sasori snapped

"Shut up! Where do you think he is?" Konan asked.

"Uh maybe he is captured by Konoha." Kisame suggested.

"I'll go there and check, when I get home you guys will get a few punches in the gut." Konan hung up.

The Akatsuki gulped.

Back in Konoha:

Konan had arrived and looked pissed.

"Man those guys ARE idiots." Konan thought.

Konan kept looking everywhere in the villages then she got an idea. She scattered in to paper and looked around. When she stopped at Sakura's house she saw Pein through the window.

"There he is!" Konan thought.

She had all her paper turn her back on a building near Sakura's house.

"When I get in there." Konan made a fist.

Konan turned into paper and slid in through the window and formed herself again in the room. Konan looked annoyed right now. She never gets a break. Konan walked over there and picked up Pein.

"Pein-sama." Konan whispered.

Pein started to wake up and when he saw Konan he looked surprised.

"Kona-" Konan put her finger over Pein's mouth

"Shhh this girl will hear you." Konan whispered.

Konan removed her finger.

"Let me guess I Akatsuki told you I was missing." Pein guessed in a quiet voice.

"Yep." Konan nodded.

Just then Sakura was starting to wake up.

"Crap lets get out of here." Konan started to head for the door until Sakura sat up fast.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sakura asked growling gettting out of bed.

"Konan member of akatsuki." Konan answered. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura scowled.

"Well goodbye." Konan started to leave with Pein.

"Oh no you don't." Sakura started to charge at Konan.

Konan ducked from Sakura's punch and set Pein down and got in fighting postion.

"Under Hokage's orders I can't let you do that." Sakura said.

"Whatever." Konan grew her paper angel wings.

Sakura didn't care she charged at Konan again and put chakra in her hand.

"Hopefully this doesn't go too far." Pein thought.

Sakura and Konan kept fighting but Konan was communicating with the other Akatsuki at the same time. She was telling them to come there and help out.

An hour later:

Sakura and Konan were STILL fighting until the other Akatsuki came in fast.

"We're here un!" Deidara said.

Konan looked at them fast after punching Sakura. "Good get Pein and head back to the base fast."

The Akatsuki nodded and Sasori picked up Pein and they jumped out the window and started to run back to the base fast.

"Damn it!" Sakura was being choked by Konan's paper.

Konan let Sakura go and left too.

"Damn, what will I tell the Hokage?!" Sakura thought.

With the Akatsuki:

Konan caught up with them and they were almost to the base. Konan though was asking all kinds of questions to Pein.

"Did they hurt you, did they touch you, did they mess with you, did they use you?!" Konan asked like crazy.

"Konan I'm fine." Pein mumbled everytime she asked something.

"Well I was worried sick Pein-sama." Konan said.

"I could've guessed." Pein muttered.

Soon they arrived at the base and everyone other then Pein looked tired. They went through a lot just to get him back. They had put Pein on the ground and all flopped on their seat in the couch.

"Why would they use a lot of energy to save me?" Pein thought.

Tobi was still trying to figure out a way on how to turn Pein big. It was no use. For Pein it seemed he would never be big again. Right now he was watching TV with Konan.

"You've been quiet latley Pein-sama." Konan said.

"I have?" Pein asked.

"Yeah why are you quiet?" Konan questioned.

"I don't really know. I'm just afraid that I might end up staying small forever." Pein sighed.

"Yeah me too, I want you big too." Konan said.

"Really?" Pein looked shocked.

"I have to admit you are so cute small, but..." Konan didn't say anymore.

"I get it, you like me both ways huh?" Pein crossed his arms.

"EH?! Uh no..." Konan lied.

"I know you do Konan." Pein rolled his eyes.

Konan felt weird there. Why do so many people like Pein? That was Pein's question.

_________________________________________________________________

Well that was that chapter un!

Oh and if you look on a journal entry you'll understand why they are getting shorter un.

Stupid writers block un! T_T

Deidara: Are you ever going to stop saying MY un hmm?

Sorry its a habit since I've been doing it for awhile now un.

Deidara: Well you have to stop un.

Whatever un.

Pein: When do I get to turn big?!

Never un.

Pein: WHAT?!

Just kidding un!

Pein: whatever you don't act like you have writers block here.

Uh well its just that I love to do the end because most people don't look at it un.

Pein: whatever.

Well....you know what to say Pein.

Pein: Damn I hate you......comment and fav if you will. I'm going home now. *Walks off*

Well you heard him do it un! Well bye un!

END FOR NOW UN! I GOTTA STOP DOING THIS!


	10. Ambushed Akatsuki!

Well I have been gone all weekend but now I'm on! So I got a few ideas so yeah! Lets begin! And I stopped saying un!

Also I'm off writers block!

_________________________________________________________________

Konan and Pein were still watching TV and Konan felt weird. Konan didn't want Pein to know her secret. But it was pretty obvious.

"Now Konan is quiet." Pein thought.

"Uh Konan." Pein said.

Konan was still quiet.

"Konan." Pein said again.

Still quiet.

"For gods sake Konan! Answer me!" Pein growled.

"What do you want?" Konan asked.

"Why are you quiet?" Pein asked.

Still no answer.

"Forget about it." Pein mumbled.

"Thank god he forgot about asking it." Konan thought.

1 hour later:

Konan and Pein got tired of watching TV and it was the uaual Akatsuki bedtime. But this time, Konan didn't offer for Pein to stay in her room. She was still quiet. Konan had set Pein on the ground and had just walked into her room quietly.

"What is with her?" Pein thought.

Tobi passed by and looked down to see Pein. "Hey leader!"

Pein just looked up at Tobi. "Whatever." Pein looked depressed.

"Something wrong leader-sama?" Tobi sat on the ground next to Pein with his legs chris crossed. (Or however you say it)

"No now get away." Pein mumbled.

"Leader look sad." Tobi said.

"I'm not sad I'm annoyed." Pein growled.

"Why?" Tobi asked.

"What do you think? I'm the size of a paperchild, I'm powerless, and Konan is ignoring me." Pein answered.

"Konan likes leader, that is why Tobi believes." Tobi said.

"I think she likes em but I just don't know." Pein sighed.

"Well Tobi is still your friend leader-sama!" Tobi picked up Pein.

"Tobi put me down." Pein muttered.

"Well Tobi can tell leader is sad and needs a friend." Tobi said.

"I'm not sad." Pein was actually sad, because of Konan ignoring him.

"Tobi knows leader sad." Tobi said.

"Whatever." Pein mumbled.

"Does leader want to sleep in Tobi's room? Tobi doesn't mind. And I already saw your pjs leader." Tobi said.

"Tobi, don't say anything about that." Pein growled. "And I don't know if I want to."

"Why not?" Tobi asked. "Tobi is a good boy and won't hurt you."

"Still you are....um..." Pein didn't want to hurt Tobi's feelings by saying he is annoying and stupid. Then Tobi would cry.

"Tobi is what?" Tobi asked.

"Well lets just say you are hard to stay with ALL night." Pein answered.

"Oh well leader want to go to bed in his room?" Tobi questioned.

"Yeah..." Pein muttered.

"Okay." Tobi still had Pein and walked to Pein's room.

Tobi walked in and set Pein on his bed.

"Leader need anything?" Tobi asked.

"No just for you to leave." Pein replied.

"Okay, see ya in the morning leader!" Tobi walked out and closed the door.

Pein got on his small pjs and got in his bed a little since he is so small. His bed looked like an ocean to him now.

"I hate being small." Pein sighed.

Pein fell asleep and had nightmares. Which he didn't like.

Morning:

Pein woke up the next morning. Everything was quiet. A little too quiet...

"Everything isn't usually this quiet." Pein thought putting on his cloak.

Once he had his cloak on, Pein jumped down off his bed since he was still a ninja, just small. He walked to his door and tried to figure out a way to get out.

"I guess I'll just look under the door crack." Pein looked under the door and saw more feet then the Akatsuki.

"Great who are they?!" Pein thought.

"Hehe now that we did that its done with! They are defeated!" Pein heard one of the voices.

"I have to see what is going on." Pein thought.

Pein decided he would summon his other selves. (You know the Peins, I like to call them by their nicknames)

Pein did some hand signs and summoned them. It made him tired since he was small now. The other Peins appeared and looked around.

"Uh Pein?" Dein looked confused.

"Down here morons!" Pein crossed his arms.

The Peins looked down and Kein started to laugh, "Oh god this is funny!"

All the Peins looked at him.

"What its funny!" Kein snickered.

"So what do you need us for Pein?" Zein asked.

"Something happen out there and I need your help to get out there and stop whatever happen out there." Pein answered.

"Seems easy enough." Zein shrugged.

Zein picked up Pein and opened the door. All the Peins walked out and almost everyone in Koniha was there. Including Sakura. The memebers weren't there.

"Whoa why are they here?" Dein said.

"Oh I see you made it in time to meet your doom." Tsuande had an evil smile.

"Where are my other memebers bitch?!" Pein growled.

"Oh them? I forgot to tell oh silly me." Tsuande giggled evilly.

"Tell me now!" Pein yelled.

"Fine loud mouth." Tsuande saw Pein scowl. "Well the idiot memeber that shrunk you actually stole our jutsu to shrink people." Tsuande saw Pein was listening. "So we decided to use our jutsu to make your other memebers small."

"What?!" Pein shouted.

Pein saw Shikamaru hold p a cage with the other memebers the size of him now in there. They looked scared.

"Leader help us!" the Akatsuki yelled.

"Man they are such a drag." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Now I know what its like to be small hmm." Deidara was in the corner of the cage freaking out.

"Should we fight them Pein?" Zein asked.

"What do you think?" Pein crossed his arms.

"Yeah killing time!" Sein smiled.

Sakura looked at Pein's other bodies. She never knew there were more of him.

"No killing though. I'm letting them off with just a few broken limbs." Pein ordered.

"Fair enough." the Peins looked ready to fight.

Zein set Pein down and got ready to fight too. The Konoha ninjas did too.

"Wait!" Tsuande yelled.

"What is it Hokage?" the Konoha ninja asked.

Tsuande looked at Pein. "How about a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Pein looked curious.

"I'll turn you big if you give us one of them." Tsuande pointed at the Peins. "Also we'll let the other Akatsuki go."

"What?! He would never trade us!" the Peins growled.

"Well I don't know if I should or not..." Pein said.

"What!? We've been working with you for awhile!" Gein pointed out.

"I still want to be big but at the same time I don't want to losse you guys." Pein said.

"Well its YOUR chose." Tsuande said. "I'll give you time to think." Tsuande had all the Konoha ninjas put their ninja tools down.

"We'll be waiting here for an answer." Tsuande said.

The Konoha ninjas set the Akatsuki's cage down and let them out. They dashed out of there and ran to Pein.

"Leader! You have to do something!" Tobi started to cry thanks to being scared.

"Now I defiantly know what you meant by you hate being small un." Deidara looked around freaking out.

"Good now you know. No more questions." Pein crossed his arms.

"Just you have to do something Pein-sama!" Konan said.

"Now you talk to me." Pein turned around from her.

"Don't act like that around me!" Konan growled.

"Shut up!" Pein mumbled.

"Have they done this before?" Dein asked the other Akatsuki.

"Yeah a few times." Kakuzu shrugged.

"I bet its annoying huh?" Zein questioned.

"Yeah big time un." Deidara answered.

"Stop ignoring me Pein-sama!" Konan shouted.

Pein ignored her more.

"If I was still bigger then you I would strangle you!" Konan growled.

"Yeah and put me out of my misery." Pein muttered.

"Don't say that!" Konan yelled.

"Why would you care?!" Pein looked pissed. "You just said you want to strangle me!"

Konan was quiet. That was true. Konoha was still waiting and was hearing this. Sakura still hated Konan.

"You two break it up." Zein used his hands to push them away from each other.

"Well she needs to shut the hell up!" Pein scowled.

"And he needs to just answer me!" Konan yelled.

"Damn it why won't you two just get along?!" Zein mumbled.

"Should we help?" Gein asked.

"No I like to see Zein do all the work." Kein snickered.

The other Peins looked at him. Kein was really strange. And a show off.

Soon Zein got Pein and Konan to be quiet. Konan and Pein both glared at each other like a husband and wife would when they were angry at each other.

"Man they are like a married couple." Hidan laughed.

"Wow I agree with you." Kein giggled.

"Yeah why don't you two make a yaoi pairing!" Sein joked.

"Good idea!" Hidan and Kein said.

"Not really!" Sein yelled.

"We know, we were joking." Kein laughed.

"So was I!" Sein snapped.

"You two shut up." Zein muttered.

"Oh shut up Zein." Sein and Kein said.

"Whatever." Zein mumbled.

Pein had finally make a decision. Actually a plan. He called all the Akatsuki and his Peins to a small group meeting. He had a smart plan. Everyone, even Konan agreed.

"Lets show them that even though we are small, we are strong." Pein smiled and stuck his hand out.

All the Akatsuki stuck their hand out and the Peins just put their fingers in. Then they got ready for Pein's plan.

* * *

Well I don't have writers block anymore! Today I don't have time to say anything else!

Please review!


	11. Pein's plan fails

Well here is the next chap! Enjoy!

_________________________________________________________________

"Tobi." Pein looked at Tobi. "You know what to do."

"Yep leader-sama!" Tobi skipped over to the Konoha ninjas.

"Good if they get Tobi angry by insulting him it'll trigger his evil side." Pein thought.

"Hey peoples!" Tobi yelled up to the ninjas.

"What you stupid kid?" Ino asked.

"What was that!?" Tobi yelled.

"You heard me idiot." Ino mumbled.

"You die!" Tobi put on his sharrigon.

"Could've guessed they would call him something." Pein sighed.

"Now its our turn to do part of the plan right?" Zein asked.

"Yeah so do it. I can't." Pein shrugged.

"Whatever." Zein did some hand signs.

Zein then summoned a giant lizard with the rinnigan too. Tobi was too busy using his sharrigon on the villagers that the Konoha ninjas didn't notice. (Yeah if you read the manga the lizard is from the manga)

"Okay now, sick 'em Zein ordered to the lizard.

The lizard just ran over there and the villagers stopped worrying about Tobi, now they ran away from the lizard.

"They deserve that!" Tobi laughed.

Tsuande was the only one who didn't run and she had an evil smile.

"Like I'll run." Tsunade put all her chakra to her hand.

Tsunade punched the ground so hard it hit the lizard hard but luckilly the lizard was too big and it didn't get harmed.

"Damn it!" Tsunade jumped back but the lizard swung it's tail and Tsunade flew across the room and hit the wall.

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura leave now." Tsunade ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Sakura healed Tsunade a little. "After all, you are my sensei. You taught me." Sakura smiled.

"And I taught you well." Tsunade smiled back.

"Hey I remeber that women from our childhood Pein-sama." Konan pointed out.

"Yeah me too. She was with Jiraiya when we met them, also that snake dude who wanted to kill us.

Flashback:

"We should just kill them." Orochimaru said.

"What?!" Yahiko yelled.

"I don't know what we should do." Tsunade sighed.

"No I'll teach them." Jiraiya offered.

"Really?!" Yahiko looked surprised.

"Thank you mister." Konan smiled.

"Whatever you do it." Tsunade disappeared with Orochimaru.

End Flashback:

"Yeah I hated that snake." Pein mumbled.

Sakura and Tsunade looked ready to fight fast. Sakura didn't look like she wanted to fight.

"We can beat you easily, even with that lizard. You are small, I'll even shrink your other friends there." Tsunade pointed to the other Peins with an evil smile. "Give up now."

"Please do so I won't have to hurt him." Sakura thought.

"Lets kick butt!" Sakura's inner self shouted in her mind.

"Damn I thought I got rid of her." Sakura thought.

"You think just because we are small we'd give up easily?" Pein crossed his arms.

"Well duh." Tsunade said. "Being small makes you weaker."

"Maybe so but when you are an s-rank cimminal you'll get it." Pein shrugged.

"Whatever." Tsunade did some hand signs about to shrink the other Peins and then kill the other Akatsuki

Sakura looked worried half to death. The Peins dodged the first few rays to shrink them until Tsunade kept getting closer.

"Hokage-sama I think you are going a little too far." Sakura said.

"Shut up Sakrua, you know that the Akatsuki need to die." Tsuande was about to hit the Peins with the jutsu to shrink them.

Sakura couldn't help herself but punched the ground and hit Tsuande. "I said we are taking this too far."

Tsuande flew to the wall and coughed up blood. "I see you're becoming soft for even the enemy."

The Akatsuki were surprised Sakura hurt her own sensei and the Hokage, just to save them.

"Well I'm not heartless." Sakura said. Sakura looked at the Akatsuki. "Yeah you guys are probably surprised."

"Actually yes un." Deidara said.

"I'll save you guys if you want." Sakura offered.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing!?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura turned to Naruto. "Or I'll punch you to the next village!"

"Sakura-chan this isn't you." Naruto backed away.

"Yes it is. Naruto, I just have a bigger heart then anyone thinks." Sakura said.

"Then stop this and lets go home. Back in Konoha." Naruto started to walk but Sakrua didn't follow.

"Naruto, do me a favor if they don't let me back in the village." Sakura said.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Find Sasuke. I must see him! And that is your goal, its been that way for 3 years." Sakura smiled.

"I already promised I would Sakura." Naruto disapppeared with a smile.

"What is with girls and my brother." Itachi muttered.

Tsunade then was up and healed again.

"Come on, do you want me to save you guys?" Sakura looked at the Akatsuki.

"I say yes." Hidan answered.

"Yes!" the other Akatsuki agreed.

Sakrua nodded and grabbed them and disappeared. The Peins just teleported. Tsunade growled.

"DAMN IT!" Tsuande shouted.

Where Sakura took the Akatsuki:

They appeared in a forest and Sakura set the Akatsuki on the ground. THe Peins just appeared.

"Why did you save us?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Uh just because." Sakura lied. The real reason was because since she liked Pein and this was his group, she would save.

"Whatever." the Akatsuki rolled their eyes.

"I guess we're moving the base." Pein sighed.

"Why? Don't you guys have that base that we were just in?" Sakura asked.

"Well its no good. Its our hideout also and since people know where it is, they can attack at any time." Pein explained. "We have to move our base."

"Oh I get it." Sakura said understanding. "You need any help finding a new base.

"No I'll just have my memebers stay in this one place I'm usually at." Pein didn't want to tell Sakura where it was.

"Where?" Sakura questioned.

"I can't tell you." Pein said simply.

"Oh okay." Sakura sighed.

"Well goodbye." Pein did a hand sign and all the Akatsuki disappeared. The Peins teleported to where they went.

Sakura just waved to nobody once they left then jumped in the air and went home.

With the Akatsuki:

They appeared in Pein's tower in the Rain village.

"This is where we'll have to stay until we turn big and find a new base." Pein told them.

"Well this'll be awhile." The Akatsuki sighed.

"What if it never wears off?" Konan asked.

"Then we'll all have to stay here." Pein answered.

"Forever?" the Akatsuki asked.

"Probably if we don't turn big." Pein replied.

"Great..." the Akatsuki sighed.

**PLEASE READ BELOW IMPORTANT:**

_________________________________________________________________

This is the last chapter. But wait! Don't feel sad yet! I'm making a sequel which if you don't know means what happen after.

Pein: Great this story is so lame.

To you maybe Pein but I have to because I think its a enough chapters for Pein shrinks.

Deidara: What will the sequel be called un?

I'm calling it: Sequel to Pein shrinks.

Of course! That way people will know. Well I hope you enjoy! And remeber the sequel!


	12. Sequel is out

**The sequel to this story is out! Its called: Sequel to Pein shrinks.**

**Please read it! You can look at it in search or go to it my profile! Please read it if you are a fan of this story! Thank you!**

**-Bloodyakatsukifangirl**


End file.
